A Story About Pants
by Loveisthebiggestriskofall
Summary: Ever noticed something that the New Directions share in common? Well a pair of pants of course! When a pair of pants travels around the group, each group member found out something interesting from those pants about the last.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I haven't posted anything lately, but I got the idea to do this the other day when I saw this post:****.com/post/20534551860/ohblainers-mothafickle-also-rachel-season**** . It kind of gave me the idea to do this and I have no idea if anyone has done it before, but it would be fun! And if any of you that are reading this also read my last (and only) story, Hearing With Your Heart, the sequel for that will be coming out soon (I hope!). I would like to gave a TREMENDOUS thank you to my wonderful beta Full-Empty-Spirit who was amazing and helped me a lot with this story. Well, now I'm running out of things to say, so here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and that post is not from my tumblr. **

"Kurt, oh my gosh, Kurt!" Rachel hollered down the phone to Kurt.

"Rachel Berry, if you make me deaf so I can't perform on Broadway one day, you'll be a dead woman," Kurt replied as calmly as he could, holding the phone up to his left ear now and rubbing the ringing one gently.

"I'm sorry, but listen. Finn and I have a date tonight, and I have no clue what I'm going to wear," Rachel explained in a rush as Kurt tried to keep up.

He thought for a moment. Rachel most likely had something to wear, but nothing appropriate. So he asked "where are you and Finn going?"

"The bowling alley and I have nothing to wear!" she shrieked loudly.

"Rach, a simply pair of jeans and a tee-shirt would do. Finn's really not all that picky," Kurt told her.

"But, I um… don't own a pair of pants."

That made Kurt laugh. He thought back to all of Rachel's horrible ensembles that included too many pastels and was a cross between a cry for help and a wardrobe malfunction. He finally snapped out of his hysterics and wiped a lone tear from his glasz eye and returned to the conversation at hand. "Okay Rach, come over to my place in ten. I think I may have something for you". He promptly hung up the phone.

After cleaning up his small pile of designer clothes that needed putting away, Kurt heard the doorbell ring. He dropped the Alexander McQueen shirt he was about to hang up in his closet and glanced at his digital alarm clock sitting on his wood night-stand; 5:34. Earlier than Kurt expected. Typical Rachel. Kurt smiled to himself as he bounded down the stairs to open the door to a distressed looking Rachel Berry.

"Kurt! Thank goodness!" Rachel cried, exasperated, as she flew into his nicely-decorated house. She practically flew up the stairs and Kurt let out a long sigh as he followed her. When he finally reached his room, Rachel was sitting on his bed, biting her nails and looking extremely worried. Gingerly grabbing Rachel's nicely polished and obviously moisturized hand, Kurt led her from the comfortable bed to his closet. Glancing at certain pairs of pants that seemed acceptable, his gaze fell upon an eye-catching pair, and he pulled them from his closet. Holding the pants up to Rachel's slim waist, he thought for a moment then stated "with a belt, these will work perfectly for you!"

Rachel glanced down. "But Kurt, they're yellow."

Kurt glanced- with an annoyed expression on his face- at Rachel's outfit. She was wearing a white blouse with a red sweater-vest-type-thing on top and a skirt that was white with red polka dots on it. Holding the pants back up to her, he nodded and said "try them on."

Kurt turned around and waited for Rachel to be done. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he twirled around to see his best girl friend in the well-fitting pants. Before he could say anything, he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Thank you Kurt!" she said with a muffled voice into his shoulder.

Kurt quickly grabbed her a belt, which she slipped on and then they sat on his bed. They both figured that Finn would be home soon from Puck's and he could just take her bowling then.

Kurt and Rachel gossiped a little bit, talking about things like the Cheerios' new routine and a weird assignment that Mr Shue had given them that week (something about expressing their culture). Rachel mentioned that there might be a little something-something going on between Sam and Mercedes again (Mercedes had revealed her summer fling with Sam to them) even though she knew Mercedes would never cheat.

Just then they heard the door slam behind a sweaty Finn Hudson. Both Kurt and Rachel rushed to the top landing and leaned casually against the oak banister.

"Oh, hey Rach, I didn't know you were coming over before our date," Finn exclaimed in surprise.

"Kurt and I were just hanging out," Rachel replied with a broad smile on her face.

Finn smiled in return. "Okay, I'll go get showered and changed. Be ready in a few minutes."

Finn ran up the stairs past the duo. The pair smiled at each other again and Rachel repeated her thanks from earlier. They headed down the stairs and into the living room, where they gossiped for a few more minutes about what Santana must be going through with her whole "Coming out via Country-wide news".

A thunderous noise sounded to their right as Finn boomed his way down the stairs and rounded the corner into the room Kurt and Rachel were currently seated in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey tee-shirt, the outfit Kurt had mentioned to Rachel earlier. He shot her a look and she ducked her head, raising it again to look at her boyfriend admiringly and away from the knowing eyes of Kurt Hummel. Rachel stood as Finn took her hand and Kurt walked them to the door. He stood in the doorway as the odd couple walked away, hand in hand towards Finn's black car.

Just as they were about to get into the car, Kurt heard Finn say "nice pants," and then they were off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading folks! I would greatly appreciate some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello to you all! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a long time. Like, a really long time... Well, I have some reasons, a lot just have to do with being stressed over final exams and school and sports and now I'm in Italy and I live in Canada and so this is quite the experience... Anyways, here is my promise (that I shall do my best to maintain). I will update once a week and if I don't I will be abducted by aliens. Sounds like a good plan to me. So, I just want to thank my wonderful beta Full-Empty-Spirit once again for being a tremendous beta. I also want to thank the only review I received on chapter 1. You are my favourite person, like ever. Also, I realized the link I tried to include last time didn't work. This may be a lot of work for you, but go to post/20534551860/ohblainers-mothafickle-also-rachel-season and take spaces etc. Wow, so this is the longest Author's note ever so if you are reading this I thank you. On wards!**

Rachel heard the sharp intake of breath as she turned the corner in the halls of McKinley High. Afraid of who or what she may find, she came face to face with Junior Blaine Anderson. His gelled back hair, face and grey wool sweater vest were all covered in an icy purple liquid. He had been slushied.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine! Are you okay?" Rachel inquired as she rushed to his side to aid him.

He only nodded, probably unable to speak from the chilling sensation that was coursing through his body. Raising his hands to his eyes, Blaine began to try rubbing the irritating substance from his burning hazel eyes.

"Oh, no, honey, that won't help at all. Come with me," Rachel demanded gently as she took Blaine's left elbow and headed in the direction of the girls' washroom.

They entered the washroom as the loud and obnoxious McKinley High bell rang and girls of all types flooded out of the bathroom (a Cheerio making a serious effort to run into Rachel's shoulder on her way out). Realizing that she and Blaine would be tardy for their next classes, Rachel led the younger boy over to the sink and grabbed the random chair that always stood off to the side of the restroom. Blaine, understanding what his friend wanted him to do, plunked himself down silently into the chair, leaning his soaked head into the ceramic sink.

"It's going to be cold," Rachel warned as she turned on the tap.

But Blaine had had no time to let the words sink before Rachel had turned on the water full blast. That with the combination of the already freezing slushy sent a jolt all through his veins and caused him to squirm uncomfortably in his chair. Rachel tried her best to keep the fidgeting boy from moving, but to no avail. Giving up with a heaving sigh, she continued to gently wash out the gunk and slushy from Blaine's hair. When she finished, she sat him up and left the mop on his head to dry naturally.

Looking Blaine up and down, Rachel knew that she needed to get this boy a new shirt (and pants because the purple had managed to travel there as well) as soon as possible. Scrutinizing him once more, she thought that she might have a change of spare clothes hidden somewhere.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back," Rachel told Blaine before she dashed to the girls' locker room.

Opening her locker, Rachel rummaged around for her extra clothes she kept in case of such an emergency. Finding what she was looking for, Rachel grabbed a white t-shirt and yellow pants from the red locker and closed the door. She stared at the pants for a moment, forgetting where she had got them, and then remembered her bowling fiasco with Kurt. She grinned and decided to check the pockets for anything valuable.

The receipt for the bowling date with Finn (that she had had to pay for), a lip gloss she had used that night and something she recognized as most likely Kurt's. It was a delicate ring that was made out of what appeared to be bubble gum wrappers. Rachel was confused at first but the sudden realization dawned on her. _It was a promise ring._

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped softly as she gazed down at the wonderful object. It was obvious, really. Though Kurt adored accessorizing, rings were typically not the jewellery he usually sported. It must to have come from Blaine- aside from the fact that he was Kurt's boyfriend- he was the only person Rachel could think of that would do something like that. Inexpensive, creative and absolutely lovely.

Rachel jogged as quietly as she could back to Blaine and found him trying to get the purple out of his light grey sweater vest, not succeeding in the least.

"I brought you some clothes," Rachel panted as she waltzed up to the boy, handing him the yellow pants and a loose white t-shirt that would hopefully fit him. She then pulled the ring off her finger and gently handed it to Blaine, who blushed severely, recognizing the object instantly. Mumbling his thanks, Blaine stepped into the nearest empty stall to get out of his soiled garments and into Rachel's fresh ones.

A minute later he stepped out, the clothes fitting him so well that they could have been his own. "Thank you Rach, I promise to return them as soon as possible," Blaine promised, giving the older girl a hug.

Rachel squeezed him back and told him not to worry.

"Thanks again. I'm on my way to Chemistry, but I'll see you at Glee Club after school. Bye!" Blaine cried as he scurried out of the washroom and to class. Rachel smiled; Kurt was lucky to have such a goofy boyfriend.

**Author's note: Thank you so much! Please review with some feedback on what you like and what you think I could improve because I want this story to be good and you're all wonderful so I know you will :)**


End file.
